No es lo mismo sin ti
by Apheront
Summary: La vida se vuelve vacía sin ese alguien especial... Qué hubiese pasado si algo hubiera sido diferente... Te das cuenta de que nada volverá a ser lo mismo jamás.


**"Hello Everyone!" Que tal cómo han estado? Bueno me han dicho que se me da el drama y el suspenso, pero nunca he intentado con la tragedia y bueno este pequeño fic sería mi primera vez en ese ambito, y bueno eso sería todo, los dejo con esto y por si las dudas, es Perla quien está narrando todo**

* * *

Cada día que pasa solo lo extraño cada vez más… Ya nada es igual, no desde que se fue… Los niños parecen estar superándolo poco a poco, pero para mí no es tan fácil, tal vez porque no le di la suficiente atención… O porque no pase más tiempo con él antes de su partida…

Mi padre y Roberto siempre tratan de animarme… Yo aprecio todo lo que hacen pero simplemente no sirve… Cada día que vuelo por la tribu solo espero encontrarlo entre un grupo de aves… Pero sin éxito… No quiero aceptar que ya no esté, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos y ahora se fue… Dejando un vacío dentro de mí… Cada mañana espero verlo dormido junto a mí… Pero ya no está… Ahora soy solo yo… No hay noche que no esté despierta, esperando verlo entrar por el nido con alguna excusa de su ausencia… Aunque sé que jamás llegará…

Mi tía, mi padre, Roberto… Todos están preocupados por mí… Ya casi no salgo de mi nido, no quiero preocuparlos… Es solo que todo esto es demasiado difícil para mí… Solo espero que llegue el día en el que ya no lo extrañe más… En el que pueda olvidar este amargo dolor que siento ahora… Pero cada vez parece más difícil… Solo logro extrañarlo más y más… Recordando todos los buenos tiempos… Y la familia que formamos… Siempre en las buenas y en las malas… Hasta que la muerte nos separó… Todo cambio desde ese día… Toda la alegría se transformó en tristeza y la compañía en soledad… Sin importar quienes me rodeen… Nadie puede llenar el vacío que dejó… Sé que me quieren, pero nadie me quiere como él lo hacía, nadie me hace sentir como él lo hacía… No es lo mismo…

Aun recuerdo ese amargo día… Ya pasaron 3 meses… Pero lo recuerdo y lo siento como si hubiera sido ayer…

Acabábamos de ahuyentar a los taladores… Toda la tribu, e incluso la de los rojos, lo logramos, habíamos salvado nuestro hogar casi por completo… Fue entonces que una estruendosa explosión derribó un árbol… Nada menos que un humano tratando de destruir la selva.

-Tengo que detenerlo…- Eso fue lo que dijo, parecía estar seguro de que lo lograría.

-Blu es muy peligroso- Le dije tratando de detenerlo… Debí haber sido más insistente en ese entonces.

-Descuida… Estaré bien… Este es nuestro hogar después de todo… Y tenemos que protegerlo… Todos tenemos que hacerlo- Me dijo con una sonrisa… Sin duda para tratar de calmarme, pero en el fondo sabía que no iba a terminar bien.

-Solo ten cuidado ¿Sí?-

-Te prometo que volveré Perla- Esa promesa… Esas fueron sus últimas palabras hacia mí. Yo solo lo vi alejarse… Tomar el explosivo y volar hacia el cielo… No sabía bien qué estaba pasando en ese momento, estaba demasiado lejos como para saberlo… No fue hasta que vi la gran explosión que logré comprenderlo todo…

Volé desesperadamente hacia donde había visto el humo, buscándolo por todas partes… Hasta que lo encontré… Estaba atorado entre las lianas, no se movía ni hacía ningún otro movimiento… De hecho ni siquiera respiraba.

-¡Blu!- Grité amargamente, mientras lo liberaba, a penas logré bajarlo, lo examiné de pies a cabeza, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que su corazón ya no latía.

-No… Blu… ¡Blu! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Por favor no lo hagas!- No quería aceptarlo… Hacía lo posible por hacerlo reaccionar… Pero nada servía, no me daba por vencida… No quería perderlo… -Por favor Blu… Por favor no te vayas…- Ese fue el más amargo llanto de toda mi vida… Los niños no se acercaron… Cómo culparlos… Pero podía notar cómo comenzaban a llorar… Yo no quería separarme de Blu, hasta que mi padre se me acercó.

-Perla…- Dijo mientras me tomaba con su ala.

-¡No!... No puede irse ¡Me lo prometió! ¡Prometió que volvería!- Estaba furiosa con él… Porque no cumplió su promesa… En ningún momento le devolví la mirada a mi padre, hasta que el me separó de Blu.

-¡Perla!- Me dijo dándome la vuelta para verme a los ojos –Se fue…- No contuve mi llanto… Abracé a papá con fuerza y comencé a llorar, los niños también lo hicieron, no los dejé solos, me acerqué a ellos y los abracé fuertemente… Ninguno de nosotros quería una vida sin Blu… Solo estaba ahí… Recostado con varias plumas quemadas… Sin moverse, sin respirar…

Logramos salvar nuestro hogar… Pero nadie celebró… Al día siguiente todos nos reunimos, las dos tribus se juntaron… El motivo era Blu… El héroe que se sacrificó por nuestro hogar.

Su cama hecha de flores y todos alrededor acompañándonos a mí y a los niños en estos dolorosos momentos… Blu se veía tan tranquilo… Como si estuviese dormido, en paz… Pero jamás despertaría… Después de que todos se fueron yo me quedé… Quería hacerle compañía… Lo abracé fuertemente y lo besé… Sabiendo que jamás lo podría volver a hacer… Jamás lo volvería a besar… Jamás lo volvería a abrazar… Jamás podría volver a hablar con él…

Todos en la tribu saben que le deben su hogar a él… Todos lo recuerdan como un héroe… Para mí es más que eso… Era mi pareja… El padre de mis hijos… Y el amor de mi vida… Pero ahora ya nada es igual...

Blu… No es lo mismo sin ti…

* * *

**Bueno eso sería todo, tal como dije fue algo corto, como un pequeño preyecto, y bueno qué les pareció? Bien dejen sus comentarios y opiniones esto es todo por mi parte y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de "Todo por ti"**

**"See you next time"**


End file.
